Parmadillo's
Parmadillo's is a Chicago sandwich place. It is first seen in ''Feel-Good Story'', in [[Season 6|'Season 6']]. Physical Appearance Parmadillo's is a sandwich shop that parodies Portillo's. The exterior has two large glass windows with planters in front of them and a brown door with a window. The sign is gold with the logo written in red lettering behind a white background and has a navy border. It also advertises the restaurant's hot dogs. The interior has several booths, various memorabilia on the walls, and the floor is black and white checkered tile. Background Season 6 In ''Feel-Good Story'', Guy and Diane are eating lunch at Parmadillo's. Guy asks what she thinks of the sandwich. Diane says it isn't bad. Stefani then calls asking Diane, saying that while she loves the serious stories Diane is covering, she would like some more feel-good stories as well. Diane counters this, by saying the stories they are covering are really making a difference. Stefani tells Diane that the serious news is bumming her out. Guy then suggests they could do a story on the little girl who set up a lemonade stand to pay for her father's cancer treatment. Diane says that's not a feel-good story because this nation does not have subsidized healthcare, and therefore a child had to go join the workforce to pay for her father's cancer treatment to keep him alive. Guy then gives her another headline, "local cameraman has a pretty good thing going on where he gets to travel all over the country; and fool around in hotel rooms with his beautiful, smart feisty producer and he's pretty sure this passionate intelligent warrior for truth, likes it too. So maybe these two knuckleheads should put their pride aside for a second, and make some feel-good videos." '' Diane smiles at this and she and Guy hold hands. Later, at the Whitewhale building, Diane and Guy attend a meeting. They are given binders of their sister companies and are told to be mindful of them, as they spew their content. Diane and Guy then go to Parmadillo's to review the binders. Diane asks if Whitewhale bought Girl Croosh just to kill their video. Guy then says Diane couldn't have just made a feel-good video about best friends starting a business together. Diane says maybe it's for the best and Guy can get a new job in Chicago and spend more time with his kid. Guy then asks Diane about the book of essays she wants to write. She then tells him the ridiculously long working title. Guy then points out she should save something, for the inside of her book. In [[The Face of Depression|''The Face of Depression]]'', ''BoJack arrives in Chicago and goes to Diane and Guy's apartment. Diane answers the door. Diane suggests they go for a walk, making an excuse that the heat's broken, to avoid BoJack seeing the messy living room. They go to Parmadillo's and Diane asks BoJack why he didn't tell her he was coming. BoJack explains it was a spontaneous decision, as he didn't want to be in L.A. Diane tells him she's glad he came. BoJack then asks if she's doing OK. Diane tells him she's doing great, has an amazing boyfriend, and got an advance on the book she's writing. BoJack then asks if he can crash at her place. She yells no. Trivia * It is based on the real Chicago-based sandwich shop chain Portillios Category:Locations Category:Restaurants